Cuando dices que me amas
by Cerezo501
Summary: El regreso de Cas a la vida esta llena de terror e incertidimbre ante su nueva condición humana, sin embargo, esto queda relegado ante la intensidad de sus redescubiertos sentimientos por Dean. Existen muchas formas de decir te amo, Cas lo sabe ¿pero lo sabra enterder Dean?


Hey! después de mil años de ausencia e vuelto, esta vez con la versión de Cas de los ancontecimientos ocuridos en el fic **" No me ama"** , aunque puede leerse completamente por separado. :)

Para ser honesta no tenia pensado en escribir esta parte, pero una amiga me animo sin cesar para saber qué estaba pensando Cas, así que aquí esta el resultado.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

 **...**

 **Cuando dices que me amas**

El mundo es un gran vórtice de colores y sonidos en cuanto abro los ojos. La vista del amplio e infinito cielo azul sobre mi cabeza es aterradora y hace que mi pecho se apriete dolorosamente. Estoy vivo, de nuevo.

Me tomo un buen par de respiraciones profundas para hacer el calmar la ráfaga de ácido antes de darme la cuenta que estoy respirando, necesito respirar, soy humano otra vez. Oleadas de angustia y pánico se vierte sobre mí, de pronto estoy sumergido en un mar de recuerdos amargos. Hambre, frío, desconsuelo, sexo, muerte, dolor, humanidad, Dean.

Dean, quien me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba; Dean, quien me buscó por todo el purgatorio; Dean, que sabe golpear donde más duele; Dean, cuyo rostro siempre parece tan feliz de verme después de cada una de mis resurrecciones.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde mi muerte? El mundo aún parece estar en orden. Los árboles florecen y hay voces de niños jugando en las cercanías. Niños. Jack ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó con Jack, Sam y Dean?

Por suerte la angustia siempre me ha parecido un buen disparador de adrenalina y tan pronto como los hechos de mi muerte vuelven a mi cabeza, me levanto de mi lecho de hojas y me pongo en marcha. Necesito dinero para llamar a los Winchester, necesito saber qué pasó con ellos y con el nefilim.

No es muy tarde en la noche cuando al fin tengo el valor para hacer la llamada que tanto temo. ¿Qué pasa si están muertos? ¿Qué pasa si no?

La llamada de tono 2 veces antes de que alguien conteste. Dean no dice nada cuando la dirección de la caja telefónica donde estoy esperando.

Me paso la siguiente hora mirando las grietas del suelo, pensando en cómo me he sentido dormida sobre el frío asfalto de esa ciudad, al menos esta vez tenía mi gabardina conmigo.

Escucho el ronroneo del impala, incluso antes de darme la vuelta. Allí está el siempre impresionante y musculoso auto negro y saliendo de él están los hermanos.

"Cas ¿realmente eres tú?" .. Dice Dean, tiene una mirada asustada, su rostro es más demacrado que la última vez que lo vi.

"No. Estás ... Estás muerto. ¡Quemamos tu cuerpo!". Dice Sam sin dejar de mirarme.

"Sí, lo estaba. Pero entonces ... molesté tanto a un antiguo ser cósmico que me envió de vuelta".

"Ni siquiera sé que decir". Dice Sam, su rostro también más delgado ahora que lo miro con atención.

"Yo sí". Responde Dean a la afirmación de Sam para luego acercarse y envolverme entre sus brazos. "Bienvenido a casa amigo". Está tan delgado ¿qué es lo que pasó?

Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de Dean de forma instintiva, como si mi cuerpo no pudiese evitar y buscar el refugio en el centro gravitatorio que es Dean Winchester y sin embargo, este consuelo es breve porque en segundos me veo aplastado por los dos metros de fuerza y amabilidad que es Sam Winchester.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?". Pregunto tratando de dar sentido a la apariencia de los hermanos.

"Demasiado tiempo". Responde Dean de inmediato, sus ojos un poco brillosos.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿En el cielo?" .. Pregunta Sam.

"No. Yo ... Estaba en el Vacío. Parece que es donde los ángeles y los demonios van al morir".

"¿Y cómo era?" ..

"Es ..." _Aterrador_ "oscuro y no hay ... nada. Es la nada". Digo simplemente, aunque todavía puedo escuchar las odiosas y terribles palabras dichas por el señor del Vacío. "Estaba durmiendo y oyendo que alguien se llamaba mi nombre, y se despertó Pensé que ustedes había hecho algo".

La cara de Dean se contrae y por primera vez sus ojos se apartan de mí.

"No ... Ni siquiera pensamos que puedas traer de vuelta". Dice Dean en voz baja.

"¿Y quién te trajo de vuelta? ¿Chuck ... eh Dios?". Pregunta Sam ávido de respuestas.

"No. Él no tiene poder en el Vacío".

"¿Y quién lo tiene?". Pregunta Dean.

"Tuvo que ser él". Susurra Sam cuadrando los hombros, sus ojos brillando de alegría.

Jack ciertamente no es el infante que esperaba encontrar. (Adiós a TODO EL TIEMPO Que gaste leyendo libros Para padres primerizos, es Seguro que _Qué Esperar Cuando Estas Esperando_ sin anticipo ESTO), Por el contrario, ES joven de la ONU ya Entrando en la adultez, alto y delgado, AUNQUE Parece de buena salud. Tiene ojos amables y un aura de inocencia que delata su juventud a pesar de su apariencia. Jack es dulce y curioso, las características que aseguran el aprendizaje en el tiempo que ha pasado con Sam, el que parece más allá de las palabras, y aún así, no puedo evitar notar cómo el joven nefilim, al igual que él, parece gravitar Alrededor de Dean, siguiendo un patito e imitando conscientemente o inconscientemente las costumbres del Winchester más viejo. Es entrañable.

Jack es el primero en notar que ya no soy un ángel y que me ayudo a pasar varios días antes de que los hermanos sepan cuenta de mi nueva condición. Pero cuando lo hacen no puedo evitar el dolor de la noche inminente que se cierne sobre mí, ya no es un ángel y no puedo ayudarlos, mi utilidad para Jack está basada en el conocimiento que puedo dar, intentar guiarlo de cierta forma. Me duele pero sé que no puedo protegerlo, no puedo cumplir la promesa de que hice su madre.

Es tarde en la noche cuando Dean se acerca a mí para hablar, su cuerpo está tenso, como si estuviera sufriendo, sé que es la parte donde me dice que no puedo quedarme. Tengo un bolso listo, hace días que espero esté momento. Para mi sorpresa, las palabras de brotan de su boca, aunque los torpes y las presurosas no hablan de despedidas. Dean quiere que me quede, Dean me quiere en el bunker aun si soy humano.

" _Quédate conmigo, Cas, no puedo ... no puedo perderte de nuevo amigo"._

La vida ahora empieza a tomar nuevos tintes, aún hay días en que despierto y me siento aterrado al notar que respiro, que tengo hambre, o peor, que tengo que orinar; nunca puedo acostumbrarme del todo a estas necesidades fisiológicas. Pero es aún más difícil el acostumbrarme nuevamente a la intensidad de las emociones ahora que no tengo gracia para mantenerlas adormecidas. Soy una montaña de emociones y eso deriva en una intensa reprimenda a Dean cuando Jack me confiesa que Dean lo odia.

Sam y Jack hablan conmigo y las cosas que me llegan a distancia tanto del hombre justo por el que renuncian a todo.

" _Fue muy duro para él Cas, Dean ... él culpa a Jack de tu muerte"._

" _Te traje de vuelta porque te necesito padre, pero también te traje por el bien de Dean"._

No es fácil asimilar todo lo que me cuenta, pero no es difícil entender el dolor que Dean antes de lo sucedido, después de todo, no era exactamente la persona más racional después de oír que Metatron decíame que Dean había muerto. Sé que Dean me considera de la familia; quiero creer que todo lo haya pasado se debió a que él se preocupa por mí.

No contamos con mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas lleguen a su ritmo y nos veamos lanzados a una nueva aventura. Para nuestra fortuna, esta vez contamos con la ayuda de Jack por lo que rescatar a Mary y cerrar la grieta interdimensional sin resultado ni la mitad de difícil de lo que anticipamos; un hecho del cual estoy muy agradecido, debido a mi nuevo estatus como humano.

Mary, como era de esperarse, está más que deseosa de tomarse un tiempo de descanso de todo lo sobrenatural en cuanto todo se normaliza en el búnker, lo que sí es lo que es y lo que es, Jack quiere salir a explorar el mundo. De una manera racional, puedo entenderlo, la obra de mi padre es vasta y maravillosa, sin embargo, eso no elimina mi aprensión sobre mi incapacidad para proteger y seguir el paso a Jack. Dean, quien luego de nuestra discusión sobre crianza ha estado más atento al miembro más joven de la familia, habla con él y Jack promete llamar y visitar el bunker tanto como poder. Aún no estoy seguro de apoyar su viaje en solitario pero Sam tiene razón, Jack es probablemente el más poderoso sobre la Tierra hoy en día y prometió mantenerse en contacto.

Después de la partida de Mary y Jack, el búnker vuelve a estar habitado por los hermanos y yo. Al parecer la nueva misión de Dean es todo sobre cómo sobrevivir y disfrutar de la humanidad. La vida se llenó de nuevos sabores y experiencias, me puede preparar todas las veces que pueda y me parezca particularmente complaciente que pueda relacionar una referencia con la película o la canción, Dean se ve tan feliz que no puedo evitar esforzarme por aprender cada cosa nueva que me muestra Los meses pasan bien, la vida es buena y ligera y más allá de una cacería de cuando en para nuevas habilidades, el tiempo se resume en esta agradable burbuja donde Dean, Sam y tú somos amigos, somos familia.

Todo cambia el día en que está solo en el bunker Encuentra la cinta que Dean me regaló antes de que me fuera con Kelly Kline para cuidar el todavía nonato nefilim.

Acallando la voz que me dice que no debo estar en esta habitación, me siento en la cama de Dean y reproduzco la cinta, en su mayoría son canciones que él oye junto a Dean en el impala, pero también hay canciones desconocidas, canciones de amor . No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en Dean, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando cuando elegir estas canciones en su regalo? ¿Podría él ... podría Dean haber estado pensando en mi de esa forma? No. Dean siempre ha dicho que somos familiares, soy su amigo, su hermano ... pero ... pero creo que me gustaría que fuésemos más.

Desde ese día todo es una trampa, cada paso, cada mirada podría ser el paso en falso a mi caída en picada. No puedo evitarlo, es como si todos los recuerdos y sentimientos arraigados al nombre de Dean Winchester hicieran una burbuja incesantemente en mi pecho, rogándome que actúe sobre ellos. Es el picor en la punta de mis dedos cada vez que Dean hace o dice algo dulce y quiero tocarlo, quiero entrelazar mis manos con las suyas. Anhelo que él devuelva mis sentimientos.

Estamos viendo que _la Princesa Novia_ y el Decano está murmurando por lo bajo como va a estar en un lugar donde no se debe. No puedo evitarlo antes de que el usuario infantil queme a las quejas realmente parezca disfrutar de la película, incluso hay un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas cuando los protagonistas se declaran su amor.

" _-La muerte no se detiene al amor, lo único que puede hacer es demorarlo"._ Dice el personaje de Westley en la televisión.

La muerte no detiene al amor ... no detiene al amor. Ciertamente ninguna de mis muertes ha mermado mis sentimientos por él. No import la circunstancia, siempre regreso con Winchester, siempre vuelvo a Dean, y Dean ¿acaso no siempre está esperándome? ¿Acaso no es cierto que de forma siempre termina perdonando mis fallos?

"¿Cas?"

¿Es que acaso eran mis sentimientos delirantes los que en antaño me hacían sentir el anhelo emanando en olas desde Dean hacia mí? ¿Puedo confiar en mi instinto como el sustituto de mi gracia en lo que concierne a los sentimientos?

"Cas, amigo ¿estás conmigo?".

¿Puedo realmente permitirme creer que algo puede cambiar en nuestra relación? Si bien Dean me ha llevado nuevamente a un pasaje rápido, nunca me queda más tiempo de lo necesario y Dean no tiene relaciones sexuales espontáneas desde que estoy en el bunker; ya no lo veo coquetear de verdad con las camareras, ni hacer insinuaciones indecorosas a las mujeres hermosas a mi alrededor, ¿puede eso significar algo? Ojalá significase algo. No es que me moleste que Dean coquetee con las personas, o tenga sexo casual, Dean es un ser muy sexual y sé que tiene necesidades. Como su amigo debería aletarlo para que busque las cosas que quiere, que no se quede en el lugar de este papel de guardián que tiene adoptado por mí bien. Debería alentarlo, debería ... Es solo que el mero es pensamiento doloroso, un agujero negro se abre paso en el lugar de mi corazón de solo imaginarlo siendo íntimo con alguien más. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorara? ¿Tomaría la mano de esa persona con delicadeza al enseñarle a cocinar? ¿Le contaría sobre la infancia de Sam y la mirada con ojos amorosos? ¿Besaría los dedos de esa persona tras ponerle una curita? ¿La besaría ... la amaría ...

"¿Cas? Amigo no tienes que poner esa cara tan triste ... solo está bromeando, la película no está tan mal ¿Cas?".

¿Por qué tienes esa mirada Dean? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar que me duela el pecho al pensar en ti amando a alguien más? Soy un amigo, era un ángel y soy un humano aun peor; soy tan egoísta, debería detenerme y no embargo no puedo, no puedo contenerme, no quiero compartirlo.

"Dean" _Te quiero, te necesito, te amo_ "Dean"

Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido, ¿en qué momento me acerque tanto? ¿En qué momento de que tu cuerpo se movió más rápido que mi cerebro ?, solo sé que los labios de Dean se siente suaves y cálidos bajo los míos, Dean está suspirando y oh Dios santísimo, no hay nada que se pueda sentir así .

En cuanto a nos separamos estoy seguro de que Dean entra en mí y me reclama por lo que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, solo me mira, sus hermosos ojos verdes me examinan buscando algo que no comprendo y entonces Dean es quien me besa, me besa una y otra vez, como si no pudieras creer que tienes permiso para hacerlo.

La vida es nueva y maravillosa; desde ese momento hay muchas cosas nuevas, sensaciones que nunca pensé que podría experimentar, sentimientos que nunca creyeron devueltos de un momento a otro están a la orden del día. Dean es cariñoso y travieso tanto con sus muñecas como sus palabras y mi cuerpo siempre está listo para humillarme en respuesta a sus insinuaciones.

La primera vez que realmente comprendía el significado velado por las palabras dijo por el hombre justo después de terminar una sangría cacería de vampiros. Las manos de Dean me registraron todas las partes en busca de heridas, solo se detienen cuando no tengo nada grave, entonces se desploma en mis brazos, su cabeza enterrada en el hueco de mi cuello mientras susurra una y otra vez "te necesito ". A pesar de que el logro aún no está listo para escucharlo, yo también lo hice.

Sam es quien sugiere que nos vayamos de vacaciones, solo que Dean y yo, un viaje en carretera por supuesto, no hay forma de convencer a un Dean de Subirse a un avión. No es que me moleste, de esa forma puedo oír a Dean cantar mientras maneja.

Nos detenemos en un mirador al lado del camino para ver el atardecer; Estamos sentados sobre el capó del impala cuando Dean me besa, siento "mariposas en el estómago", una parte de mí, después de más de un año de relación, no puedo creer que este hombre maravilloso me ame, aún no puedo creer que Dean, este complejo y contradictorio ser humano, el mar que tuvo la iniciativa en algo que hacía años atrás fue rechazado categóricamente solo porque era muy parecido a un "momento para chicas". Sin duda soy alguien afortunado.

Paramos en un motel no muy lejos del mirador. Dean me hace el amor como si fuera encontrar todas las respuestas del universo en la rosa de nuestros cuerpos.

La mañana se presenta con un cielo encapotado y el ambiente poco frío, no puedo evitar acercarme más cerca del cuerpo tibio junto a mí. Dean está profundamente dormido, su rostro completamente relajado lo hace sentir tan joven y hermoso, sus pecas se ven con esta luz, me pregunto que todo se resaltará al estar listo para cuando lleguemos a la playa. Estoy seguro de que Dean se refunfuñará contra las palabras que lo harán ver que es único. " _Son besos de ángel Dean_ " diría Sam con tono sugestivo para molestarlo, si estuviera aquí.

Sonrió para mí mismo al imaginar el tono carmesí en el rostro de Dean al oír a Sam.

"Dean, Dean" le susurro mientras reparto besitos sobre su rostro indefenso, él solo me abraza con más fuerza, es obvio que no quiere levantarse aún. Está bien, cada vez que lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras, pero eso es todo. Dean siempre es el que se levanta y cocina para nosotros, es algo que me ha dado la cuenta que tiene, pero que es lo que yo quiero saber tarta.

Dean ya está despierto para cuando regresar, está sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida y el rostro de incredulidad que pone cuando ve (según él por accidente) telenovelas mexicanas. Es gracioso, aunque poco preocupante.

"¿Dean, quieres un poco de pie?".

Nada, es como si no estuviera aquí.

"Decano"

"¿Qué? Ah, hola bebe aquí estas y ¡trajiste pie!". Dice con una sonrisa resplandeciente. El día pasa tranquilo al incidente de la mañana.

Los días antes de que llegué a las colmenas ecológicas Dean tiene varios lapsus de dispersión, pero se ven opacados por lo dulce que es durante los otros momentos.

Las estrellas colmenas son impresionantes, los cielos están despejados y una suave brisa refresca el ambiente, Dean no se ha entusiasmado con el hecho de estar tan cerca de las abejas ( _"Unas abejas casi me matan en un caso" Cas, un metro de distancia de ellas me parece razonable ".)_ pero por lo menos intenta pasarlo bien, o al menos eso parece al principio.

Pocas veces extrajo tanto como tener mis poderes para leer mentes como ahora, sin motivo aparente Dean comenzó a comportarse como un patán; Puedo entender que no se puede disfrutar de la creación de mi padre con la misma intensidad que yo, pero estoy seguro de que Sam me apoya en que su actitud es menos que aceptable, no entiendo cuál es el problema, antes parecía menos estar haciendo el intento , ahora es como si estuviera con otra persona, ¿acaso hice algo mal? Ahora que lo sabe hace tiempo que Dean está actuando raro, ¿se está hartando de mí?

Mi corazón se encoge de dolor cada vez que Dean dice algo desagradable sobre el lugar o sobre lo ridículo que es tanto de unos bichos voladores. No entiendo por qué está siendo tan malo, usted nunca dijo algo malo sobre sus intereses, incluso si no comparto varios de ellos. ¿Lo aburre el lugar o yo?

"No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir que esto de viajar juntos fue a funcionar".

 _¿What?_

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Dean ?! Desde hace un tiempo que estas actuando raro, estas tan distantes y ¡no sé cuál es el problema!".

"¡No es nada, es solo que a veces necesito mi espacio! ¡¿Por qué estas reclamándome cómo fue mi maldita esposa?".

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu espacio!".

"No entiendo por qué molesta mi distancia si estas insatisfecho con la pareja".

 _¿Qué demonios?_

"¡¿QUÉ ?! Dean, está claro que el insatisfecho aquí eres tú, no tienes frustraciones en mí. Estas actuando como un imbécil neurótico".

"No me digas, Sherlock". Responde Dean mordaz.

La ira fluye a través de mi cuerpo como lava ardiente, me siento como un volcán a punto de explotar; quiero responder sus palabras, quiero herirlo como él está haciendo ahora con sus acciones, pero qué traería eso de bueno. Hay algo erróneo en esta palabra, una culpa en los ojos de Dean que no está en concordancia con sus acciones y palabras. Podría quedarme, sin duda podría continuar este sin sentido, pero prefiero callar y marcharme. Necesito tiempo para calmarme antes de romperle la nariz a Dean.

En mi camino al motel, paso por el supermercado y todo lo necesario para hacer hamburguesas, no para Dean claro, aún sigo enfadado con él, hijo para mí, de hecho me las comeré todas ... Seguro que sí.

Por qué no quiero saberlo, por qué Dean dijo que estaba insatisfecho con la pareja. ¿Es eso mis acciones no son prueba suficiente de lo feliz que soy ahora por lo que nos embarcamos en una relación romántica? Creí que era bastante obvio, Sam dice que lo soy, aunque siendo justos Sam siempre ha sido más perceptivo que Dean. ¿Dean está insatisfecho con la relación? Pero sí que así, ¿por qué has sido tan bueno y dulce conmigo? ¿Y que fue eso de lo que necesita su espacio personal? ¡Sí! Hoy en día la mayoría de las veces es Dean quien me busca y está pegado a mí!

La tarde avanza lentamente y el ambiente se vuelve más frío, Dean aún no regresa al motel y empieza a preocuparme. Estoy pensando seriamente en llamarme cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre. Dean tiene el cabello y la ropa extra húmeda debido a la lluvia. Se me acerca lentamente, con las manos en la espalda y una mirada de cachorrito triste que disipa instantáneamente el enojo restante. Suelto un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando me doy cuenta de que por un minuto pensé que Dean no volvería, que este era el fin. No hay nada que me guste cuando me entrega el ramo de flores, pero puedo ver perfectamente lo que significan, _"lo siento"._ Todavía me gusta que me explique qué fue lo que pasó en la tarde, pero las flores son mis favoritas y Dean está en casa, así que lo tengo y continúa con la cena.

Dean se pasa los días siguientes en la madrugada y haciendo caras graciosas, nunca voy a saber qué pasa por la cabeza, la ubicación de este humano. Por lo menos no volvemos a pelear y Dean parece haber vuelto a la normalidad.

En cuanto entramos a Florida, nos reciben la vista de grandes palmeras y el olor salado de la brisa marina. Nuestros casos nunca han estado cerca de la playa por lo que estoy emocionado de poder ir a la playa y sentir la arena bajo mis pies, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que sentí la humedad de las olas tocar mi recipiente. Pasamos varios minutos antes de darme la cuenta de que nos acercamos cada vez más a la playa.

"Dean, ¿a dónde vamos? Ya pasamos varios moteles".

"Es una sorpresa Bebé". Dice Dean con un aire misterioso mientras sigue tarareando _Highway to Hell._

Nos detenemos frente a una hermosa, aunque apartada, cabaña frente a la playa _,_ miro a Dean buscando una explicación, él solo se encoje de hombros y dados.

"Un tipo que salva de un poltergeist hace unos años, tengo que ser un favor, que el tipo tiene esta elegante cabaña frente a la playa y bueno que era una hora de ese tipo. Quería que por una vez nos quedemos en un lugar donde la cama no nos provoca dolor de espalda ". Dados mirando fijamente su regazo mientras se pasa la mano por el cuello ligeramente sonrojado.

No puedo decir que me avergüenzo de haber salido sobre Dean para besarlo hasta el hartazgo después de escuchar cómo ha planeado esta sorpresa para nosotros.

"Tranquilo tigre" Bromea Dean con una sonrisa brillante cuando nos separamos "¿qué tal si primero dejamos nuestras cosas adentro y bajamos a la playa?".

"O quizás podría quedar y continuar donde lo dejamos". Propongo yo, barriendo el cuerpo de Dean con la mirada, en un intento de seducción. Dean se ríe y levanta las cejas pero al final solo me da un apretón prometedor en el muslo y susurra _"luego"._

Caminamos por la orilla de la playa tomamos de la mano, incluso compartimos una malteada cuando encontramos un restaurante cerca. Dean habla de qué, nosotros tenemos tiempo venir con Sam; Creo que es una idea maravillosa, tanto como un Dean extraño la constante compañía del Winchester menor.

Al llegar a la noche nos acurrucamos muy juntos en el sofá a la llama de la chimenea eléctrica con un vaso de whisky cada uno, hoy es el segundo aniversario de cuando volvíamos al Vacío y aunque el explica un Dean que no es necesario celebrar el día de mi resurrección como un nacimiento nuevo, Dean siempre responde _"¡Vamos amigo, no todos los días uno regresa a la muerte!"._ La cual es una frase graciosa e inexacta en vista de todas las veces que las personas vuelven a la muerte en nuestro círculo. Sin embargo, dejo que esto se vuelva algo que se asiente en nuestra relación, porque Dean parece particularmente atento y feliz este día en especial. Quiero creer que es porque estoy vivo, todos lo estamos

Estamos en un silencio cómodo cuando Dean se levantó del sofá y regresó con un paquete azul brillante en las manos.

"Feliz cumpleaños Cas" dice entregándome el paquete, es una cámara.

Dean habla de cómo es la hora en que empezamos a decorar los muros con nuestros recuerdos, los lugares que amamos. Suena tan doméstico, tan ... seguro. Un millón de mariposas se agita en mi estómago y tengo la tonta idea de que esto es como si yo estuviera pidiendo que me fuera a vivir con él, lo cual es un asunto pendiente que ya lleva casi dos años viviendo juntos. Esta noche cuando hacemos el amor Dean me dijo que me ama de mil formas en que un "te amo" jamás podría.

Nos pasamos casi todo el día en el mar con Dean. Hacemos que nos toquemos un bebé, nos divertimos y sentimos el cuerpo adolorido de la mejor manera, pero no es hasta la noche cuando regresamos al pub. mi nuevo momento favorito de mi nueva vida con Dean.

Estoy ansioso por la cabaña de los amigos y de mi hija, me encanta la belleza de mi corazón, la paz y la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Cada vez que nos besamos mi mano se aferra al bíceps donde hace años puse mi indebida reclamación sobre el alma del hombre justo; se siente como si tuviese tu gracia conmigo y pudieras volver a sentir tu alma llamándome, poderosa, desde las profundidades del averno. El cielo sobre nosotros está despejado y lleno de estrellas, y me hizo pensar en que tenía mis alas y en la superficie esos mismos cielos, también recuerdo el tiempo en que la sola vista del cielo me hizo pensar en estrellas fugaces y ángeles cayendo. Hoy sé que cuando mire al cielo y lo vea lleno de estrellas ya no hay en mis hermanos, el cielo o lo que he perdido,

Es hoy, es nuestro último día de viaje antes de volver a casa, como si hubiera pasado una última vez en el bunker. Desde que el agua se ve como un Dean tomando sol sentado en una piedra, su piel está bronceada y aunque esta distancia no puedo ver sus pecas estoy seguro de que se han visto resaltadas por la larga exposición al sol. Salgo del agua y me acercó decidido a besar cada una de esas pequeñas motas de luz estelar en su rostro. Pero en cuanto me siento a lo largo de mi lado, Dean está nervioso, tiene los ojos cerrados y abiertos y cierra las manos una y otra vez. Quiero tomar su rostro entre manos y suceder lo que sucede, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa, abre los ojos y me mira. Hay una desesperación casi palpable en ellos ¿qué es lo que ...

"¡Te amo!". Grita de pronto y se ve tan asustado como perdido.

 _Te amo ... te amo ..._ Mi mente hace un cortocircuito por unos segundos, Dean me ama, no creí ... creí que no me importaría si nunca me gustaría escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, pero él ... Dios mío ¡me ama!

"Yo también te amo". Le respondo, siento mi sonrisa tan amplia que parece un poco histórico por la revelación.

Bajo la mirada avergonzada, mi cara arde y tengo miedo de que Dean se asustó porque creo que estoy perdiendo la razón, simplemente no puedo dejar de sonreír. Cuando levanto la mirada Dean está congelado, hay un incrédulo incluso, pero luego rompe en una sonrisa tan hermosa que lo hace lucir como un niño en navidad; cuando me besa mi mundo gira vertiginosamente.

Pienso en el momento en que descubrió que era humano una vez más y para siempre; en como ese mareo y pérdida de tiempo fueron consecuencia del terror de mi futuro incierto. Hoy, me siento sin respiración, Dean está tomándose la dirección de mis labios, solo que esta vez no hay miedo, no hay un pánico a lo desconocido, solo regocijo; porque Dean me ama, Dean es quien me besa, Dean dijo te amo, y escogió decírmelo a mí.

...

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
